Affection
by nakayumii
Summary: "Aku sayang Haechan!."-Mark "Aku juga sayang Mark-hyung." Tentang Mark yang sayaaang banget sama Haechan. It's NCT Fanfiction, pair Markhyuck/Markchan. Monggo mampir RnR?


**Affection**

 **Cast : Mark Lee, Lee Haechan**

 **Pair : Markhyuck/Markchan**

 **Author : Nakayumii**

 **Desclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, SMEnt, khususnya orang tua mereka. Kalau boleh Haechan milik yumii. Cerita murni milik yumii apabila terjadi kesamaan merupakan ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Warn : boyxboy, bahasa nonbaku, typo berhamburan bagaikan bintang dilangit.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Aku sayang Haechan!'_

.

.

.

Gimana rasanya diucapin kata-kata sayang dari pacar sendiri ? Waahh pasti baper sampe senyam senyum sendiri. Tapi hal tadi rasanya kurang ngena buat Haechan. Loh kenapa ? Karena menurut si manis , pacarnya ini kalau bilang kata-kata sayang itu malu maluin. Gimana nggak malu-maluin kalau Mark -pacarnya- ngucapin kata sayangnya nggak tau waktu dan tempat.

Contohnya aja nih, waktu itu Haechan sama Mark lagi kencan dan pake bis sebagai transportasi. Dan selama dalam bis itu Mark teriak teriak dan ngedeketin tiap orang di bis dan bilang kalau dia sayang Haechan sampe bikin anak TK nangis kenceng saking takutnya. Haechan cuman bisa nutupin mukanya pake jaket yang dia bawa dan nunduk ke bawah, pura-pura gak kenal.

Pernah juga Mark terus terusan meluk Haechan dan ngintilin Haechan kemanapun -kecuali toilet sama kelasnya dan pas Haechan dirumahnya- awalnya sih Haechan biasa aja, tapi lama-lama nggak nyaman juga Haechannya dan dia nanya ke Mark alesan dia meluk Haechan segitunya yang dijawab Mark dengan bilang..

"Aku sayang kamu, Chan makanya aku peluk kayak gini."

Plis deh, Haechan udah kayak tawanan yang diikutin dan diborgolin polisi.

Dan sekaran jam sudah menunjukkan jam 08.15, itu artinya bel masuk udah bunyi daritadi dan pelajaran Hansol _ssaem_ sedang berlangsung, kelas lagi khusyuk khusyuknya. Tapi suara-

" _HAECHAN ! AKU SAYANG KAMU, SEMANGAT BELAJARNYA YAAAA SARANGHAE."_

" _MARK LEE ! KAMU UDAH KESIANGAN MALAH TERIAK-TERIAK DI KORIDOR ! SELESAIKAN HUKUMANMU!."_

" _KAN TADI SAYA BILANG BAKAL LANJUT DIHUKUM SETELAH URUSAN SAYA SAMA HAECHAN SELESAI PAK- ADUUHH LEPASIN TELINGA SAYA PAK!"_

" _SALAH SIAPA NGEJAWAB TERUS ! SANA KERJAIN HUKUMANMU."_

" _HAECHAN, SEMANGAT YA SAYAANGG ! ADUH PAK UDAH DONG TELINGA SAYA PANJANG SEBELAH BAPAK MAU GANTI?."_

Teriakan Mark menggema di seluruh koridor yang sambil lari dikejar satpam sekolah dan guru BK. Dan Haechan yang udah diliatin Hansol _ssaem_ dan anak sekelas kembali menunduk mengheningkan cipta.

Sebenernya Mark ini dulunya _cool senpai_ , tapi semenjak jadian sama Haechan si imut anak marmut minta diemut/? Semuanya berubah, image _cool senpai_ nya ilang entah kemana tiap sama Haechan, kalau kata Nanajaem sahabat orok Haechan sih ' _semua berubah karena cinta,chan'_ tapi masa iya orang _cool_ kayak Mark harus segitunya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, yang bikin anak anak di kelas yang lagi tidur terbangun dengan ajaibnya. Mark langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan langsung pergi menuju kelas si ayang dengan senyuman cerahnya, karena tadi Haechan mau dia ajakin kencan ke taman tempat biasa mereka berduaan. Setelah sampai di kelas sang pujaan hati, Mark melihat Haechan yang lagi kerepotan membawa barangnya yang Mark ambil sebagian dari tangannya.

"Udah selesai ?." tanya Mark.

"Ya."

"Yaudah, caw sekarang aja nih ?". Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Haechan.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman, nggak biasanya Haechan cuman diem. Biasanya tiap jalan berdua, apalagi sambil pegangan tangan kayak gini itu dia suka banget ngoceh, mulai dari Nanajaem sahabat oroknya yang ninggalin dia di kantin buat jalan sama Jeno, atau cerita tentang Renjun yang tali sepatunya copot. Denger suara Haechan itu bikin telinga Mark seger, apalagi kalau dia udah ketawa, pipi tembemnya naik keatas dan gigi depannya yang keliatan jelas, duh Mark sayang banget sama Haechan. Tapi liat Haechan yang diem itu rasanya ada yang aneh, bagaikan sayur bayem tanpa bayemnya, apalagi dari tadi dia nunduk terus.

"Chan kamu kenapa ? Marah ?." tanya Mark dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Ngga kok." Jawabnya.

"Trus kenapa diem terus ? Sakit ? Atau ada masalah ? Cerita aja aku nggak enak kalau kkta kencan tapi kamunya diem kayak gini." Ungkap Mark.

"Aku ada sedikit unek-unek hyung."

"Kenapa ? Cerita aja."

"umm .. Sebenernya aku malu, aku tau _hyung_ itu sayaaaang banget sama aku dan aku juga sayaang banget sama _hyung_. Tapi, bisa kan kalo _hyung_ nggak teriak-teriak kayak tadi ? Aku malu _hyung_ kalau harus diliatin anak sekelas sama Hansol _ssaem_ tadi. Sebenernya kenapa sih _hyung_ aneh banget kalau nyampein rasa sayang sama aku ? Kayak biasa aja bisa kan ?." Dan keluarlah unek-unek yang pengen banget Haechan keluarin daritadi, lega rasanya.

"Maafin aku Chan, kalau cara aku ngungkapin rasa sayang aku itu bikin kamu malu. Tapi aku ngelakuin itu karena aku nggak tau bentuk rasa sayang itu kayak apa, dan karena aku nggak tau ini aku jadi teriak-teriak supaya kamu dan semua orang tau kalau aku sayang banget sama kamu, dan rasa cinta ini cuman buat kamu seorang. Sekali lagi, maafin aku Haechan-ah, aku nghak akan ngelakuin itu lagi." Sekarang, giliran Mark yang nunduk nggak mau ngeliatin mukanya pada Haechan.

Haechan tau kalau dia salah, mangkanha dia ikut nunduk juga. Harusnya dia tau kalau Mark itu sedikit beda karena kurang bisa ngungkapin apa yang dia rasain, dan dengan teganya dia nganggap cara Mark ngingkapin rasa sayangnya itu memalukan. Mark nggak kayak Jeno yang bisa ngertiin kemauan Jaemin, tapi Mark bisa ngertiin Haechan dengan caranya sendiri. Tiap orang itu punya _personality_ yang berbeda, dan dengan bodohnya Haechan ngelupain itu. Haechan ngerasa bersalah sekarang.

"Nggak _hyung,_ nggak apa-apa. Maafin aku yang nggak ngertiin _hyung_ , selama ini _hyung_ sering ngertiin aku. Sekarang aku ngerti alesan _hyung_ ngelakuin itu, bukannya tiap orang punya caranya sediri ? Nggak apa-apa _hyung_ , aku mau _hyung_ ngelakuin cara memalukan itu lagi." Akhirnya Haechan ngambil keputusan itu. Lega rasanya pas liat Mark ngangkat kepalanya lagi dan senyum ke dia. Ganteng bangeet, dan Mark pun meluk Haechan erat.

"Makasih ya Chan udah mau nerima cara aku. Nanti kalau kamu merasa keganggu, bilang aja biar aku nggak berlebihan."

"Iya _hyung_."

"Sekarang jadi kencannya ?." Tanya Mark yang diangguki Haechan dan berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan masing masing, nyalurin cinta yang ada pada diri mereka.

.

.

.

 **South Korea, SOPA 08.08**

Pagi ini pelajaran Jhonny _ssaem_ tengah berlangsung, bel sekolah udah berbunyi sekitar delapan menit yang lalu. Mark yang ada di barisan ujung tengah melihat jendela yang mengarah pada laangan sekolah. Bukannya Mark nyepelein pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, tapi Mark itu pindahan dari Kanada _so,_ bahasa Inggris udah jadi bahasa sehari-harinya di rumah.

Drap .. drap .. drap.. drap ..

" _MARK LEE HYUNG KESAYANGANKU! SEMANGAT BELAJARNYA YAA ! AKU SAYANG MARK HYUNG!."_

" _YA LEE HAECHAN! UDAH KESIANGAN MALAH TERIAK-TERIAK SAMBIL LARI LARIAN DI KORIDOR KELAS 12! KELAS 11 NGAPAIN DISINI CEPET BERESIN DULU HUKUMANMU!."_

" _ADUH PAK DOYOUNG! BENTAR DONG PAK! AKU NYEMANGATIN DULU PACAR AKU! IYA DEH NANTI AKU BERESIN HUKUMANNYA."_

" _LEE HAECHAN JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!."_

" _PAK DOYOUNG JUGA TERIAK-TERIAK ADUH PAAKK ROTANNYA TURUNUN DULU PAK! SAKIT LOH INI NANTI KALAU AKU LECET MARK HYUNG PUTUSIN AKU GIMANA?."_

" _NGEJAWAB TERUS YA KAMU LEE HAECHAN!."_

" _PAK JANGAN GALAK-GALAK DONG, PAK TAEIL NGGAK SUKA UKE GALAK PAK."_

" _YAAK LEE HAECHAN ! SINI KAMU ANAK NAKAL!."_

Mark yang ada di barisan pojok langsung mendekat ke jendela menuju koridor dan melihat Haechan yang lari-lari dan teriak-teriak di koridor kelas 12, persis kayak dia kemarin di kelas Haechan. Mark cuman bisa senyum lebar ngeliat Haechan yang beradu mulut sama Pak Doyoung, sepupunya yang naksir Pak Taeil guru sejarah.

" _LEE HAECHAN ! AKU JUGA SAYANG KAMU! SEMANGAT YAA NGERJAIN HUKUMANNYA SARANGHAE!."_

Teriak Mark sambil ngasih _Love Sign_ ke Haechan yang dibales _love sign_ juga oleh Haechan.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

Heiii akhirnya Yumii bisa ngeluarin unek-unek yumii lagi. Sebenernya ini unek-unek udah numpuk selama 2 minggu kemarin tapi baru bisa diungkapin sekarang. Ngebut banget ini bikinnya. FF ini terinspirasi dari Yumii yang kalau liat Haechan dan baca-baca ff tentang Haechan yang terlalu didalami sampe teriak-teriak 'Aku Sayang Haechan'.

Aki bakal dengan sangat bahagia bila kalian mau review ff ini. yang kadang kalau baca revoew itu suka ketawa ketawa sendiri. Bener author-nim ? Kekeke ..

 _ **Love, Markhyuck/Markchan**_

 _ **Nakayumii**_


End file.
